In the rain
by bat-geek01
Summary: Just a rainy day at the office until the power goes out. Roy reflects on the rain and some of his subordinates


**A/N hello all. i am sad to say that my other story "What Exactly Is It?" may be on hold for just a tiny bit. I don't want to get into a whole other chapter again and have it rushed like chapter four was. so i am going to be resorting to one-shots and drabbles for a while. please review if you can and thanks for reading :)**

Roy sat in his comfy office chair staring at the relatively small stack of paperwork. This was a rarity for the colonel and he was enjoying it while it lasted. Hawkeye hadn't seemed to have much for him to do besides signing papers that had already been approved. Which was once again, a rarity, especially this far into the day. It was already about two-o'clock. The day would have been more enjoyable if there wasn't so much noise going on outside of his office door. He didn't have the heart to walk out there and tell them to stop. After all from what he heard there was a small party going on out there. Full metal was back at the office and everyone was welcoming him back with open arms. It had been a particularly dangerous mission. He had gone to a small town in the east to snuff out some suspicious burglaries. There where always bodies at the scene and no where near enough evidence to find the culprit. Roy had been kicking himself for sending the kid on the mission ever since the file requesting the hero of the people showed up on his desk. He hated sending his subordinates on any mission he deemed to be dangerous. That feeling doubled with ed. It was like sending his very own son out to the front line and by this point he might as well be.

He had to admit he had grown close to the little pain in the ass and his much more polite younger brother. They seemed to fill a small void that his life in the military was denying to fill. just as the last thought crossed his mind a loud crash was heard in the power went out.

using the small amount of light provided from the fading,cloudy, sky outside his window he located a lamp and quickly lit the wick using alchemy. As he moved to step towards his office door it was whipped open by havoc.

"Hey, boss. You okay?" The blond asked, genuinely concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine. What happened?"

"looks like that raging typhoon outside took out our power. The fuse box probably got fried." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Fury went to go check it out"

"In the rain?" Roy asked. He had only noticed that it actually was raining when the power shut down and he could hear the tapping on the metal roof of the command center.

"Yeah. Now that i think about it he didn't have any rain gear either. He'll get soaked." Jean looked rather disappointed at this. "I'll take him an umbrella."

"Don't bother. I've got it." Roy said as he walked out he door.

"But, boss? what about the rain?" That was the one question that Roy always hated. Sure rain got pesky when he was in a fight but he certainly didn't hate it. In reality he loved rain. Thunder storms especially. It wasn't an uncommon activity during such storms -when hawkeye wasn't riding him about paperwork- for him to look out the window and watch forks of lightning split the sky.

"I said don't worry about it havoc." He said waving away the concern. as he stepped out of the office he gave a quick wave to everybody and a short "welcome back" to Edward, grabbed two umbrellas from next to the door and stepped out into the hall. When he reached the back door which was he closest one to the fuse box he fumble opening one umbrella and ended up having to set his lamp and the other umbrella down. once he had finally completed his task he opened the door and stepped out. just from what briefly splashed on his hand he could tell that the rain was freezing. no doubt fury would get sick after spending this much time in this weather. Despite the fact that heavy rain like this wasn't common in winter like this Roy supposed this storm was just the exception. Now where was the the little gear head. There. Roy saw him hunched as close as he could get to the small awning that protected the fuse box. He hadn't brought an umbrella, coat, or even a lamp to see.

Roy walked over to him and lightly tapped him on the head with the second umbrella. He turned around in surprise, squinting at the sudden illumination from the lamp.

"sir?" He asked. Roy could see him shaking now. poor guy must be freezing. Fury was kind of like everyone's little brother, even to Edward and Alphonse he was seen as somebody who needed protection even though everyone knew he was fully capable of caring for himself. How else would he have made it to master Sargent.

"Fury, you didn't even bring a light. And you're shivering." Roy set down the light where it would illuminate the area they where standing in and opened the other umbrella with slightly less effort this time. "here" Roy said as he handed the open umbrella to the shorter man. He took the umbrella and turned back to the fuse box which was- thanks to the lamp- much more easier to see.

"Looks like a couple of burned fuses. huh and this is why we have a grounding rod or that would have been us." He said as he reached to a small jar that had been nestled into the bottom corner of the box itself. "I put these here last time this happened" Smiling in triumph he pulled out two fuses and quickly replaced the busted ones. with this complete he flipped a few switches and the building once again poured light into the rainy dark street below. It seemed almost all light had been snuffed out by this hell of a storm.

"Good work fury now get inside. you'll be regretting forgetting your umbrella in the morning, you know."

"I know sir but nobody else knows how to- to ACHOO"

"Told you" Roy said with a slight smirk in his voice. "Go on in without me, I'll be there in moment." Fury sniffed nodded and headed in. Roy looked up at the sky just in time to see the most beautiful display of light clouds and electricity. Most people wouldn't really care but he saw every little meander in the lovely flash. It reminded him much of the alchemy he used but in his mind these bolts of fire where almost innocent. His alchemy was dangerous and so was the lightning but it wasn't inflicted by a man that didn't have the right to. Then there was the thunder. It's ability to make someone feel the wrath of the sky to their very core was simply amazing. It made him feel small like nothing else could. And his very favorite part was the rain. it soothed the fire he carried with him everywhere he went as well as the lightning it brought with it.

Now he wasn't suicidal and knew better than to welcome it when he needed his alchemy but there was just something so beautiful about a million drops falling to the earth to repair what has been burned.

Well here most definitely wasn't the place to enjoy it or he would get sick too. He walked back to the door and closed his umbrella. as e stepped inside, still shaking water off of the black material he slightly missed the patter of the drops hitting it right above his head. The trek back to the office was silent with the exception of, of course, the rain. once he got back he looked through the thresh hold into the office ahead. He saw fury sitting in his usual chair with hawkeye wrapping him in a towel and smiling slightly as she scolded him for going out with nothing to keep the water off. He made a mental note to rid the military of fraternization laws as soon as he became fuhrer. He swore he was gonna marry her one day. Not that she knew this of course. after all it was still out of bearing to date another officer.

That's when he saw the other members of his team joking around and smiling. He made another mental note to come work out here more often.

"Well i guess this is just another reason to love the rain." He thought, smiling.


End file.
